Obtaining approval on information being released to the public is a problem within large companies. This process generally requires the author to fill out a release authorization form, and mail a paper copy to an administrator (such as the IP administrator) that is set up to coordinate and handle this task. Upon receipt of the release authorization form, the IP administrator assigns a tracking number and forwards a copy of the release authorization form along with the information to be released to the appropriate approvers. The approvers receive the information by inter-office mail, or by hand.
A recommendation by each approver is then mailed back to the IP administrator. This process is labor intensive. That is, all correspondence between the author, the intellectual property department, the approvers, and other necessary parties are self-initiated. Consequently, there is a need for a user-friendly release authorization process that automatically distributes electronic documents within a data processing system.